Dillon York
Dillon Ramsey York is the son of Nolan York and Danika Anderson in Gamewizard's universe. He is Numbuh 13.2036 and Spy of Sector V, and a very loyal operative to the KND. He's a shadowbender, and his shadow's name is Mario. Nextgen Series He was first mentioned in the one-shot "Date?" by Eric Horvitz, stating that Dillon York caught Mason Dimalanta and Sheila Frantic making out in the Moonbase closet using shadowbending. Five-year-old Dillon drew his father a picture of him, Danika, and April, of when they went to battle the Brotherhood of Evil in the one-shot "Picture". In the story First Day, Dillon was sent off to his first day of KND Arctic Training with many other operatives. During his training, he met Leanne and Lee Andrew, becoming friends with them, but he also met Zach and Maddy, in which the two showed their disgust toward him and his dad. Meanwhile, Nolan's begun to have second thoughts about sending Dillon off, fearing Dillon would be manipulated by some villain. When Dillon returned, Nolan banned him from going again, and Dillon became angered at his father. Later after, however, after hearing advice from Crystal Wickens, Nolan tried to explain why he banned him, and Dillon explained how the KND was his passion and promised not to go to the Dark Side. Nolan apologized for banning him and decided to let Dillon go back to Arctic Training. He first technically appeared in the one-shot "Kiss", where he spied on Mason and Sheila practice kissing in the Moonbase closet. He recorded it and got it all over the KND Nightly News. In the one-shot "Something Better", Dillon is shown to have feelings for Leanne Grayson, comforting her after a prank intended for Aurora backfired. Dillon was one of many future kids sent back to the past in Operation DUSK. In The Son of Evil, Dillon accompanied his friends to the Canyon of Miracles to stop Nerehc. In Mason and the Minish Door, he was playing Smash Bros. with Leanne, unaware that the tiny Mason and Sheila were trying to get his attention. They fell onto Dillon's hair and got into his ear, where Sheila punched a Light Sphere at Dillon's eardrum, causing him to knock them out. In Operation: SCARY, Dillon wanted desperately to go trick-or-treating with his dad, but Nolan was too busy with his Sandman duties. Nolan eventually changed his mind, and the two went as Batman and Robin. However, Nolan had to leave Dillon when Jack O'Lantern suddenly appeared, chasing the villain through the city. By the time the Curse of Monsters was unleashed, Nolan wouldn't allow Dillon to help him chase down Dracula, saying it's too dangerous. However, Dillon defied his father as he and his friends rescued him from Dracula's forces, afterwards escaping to Nightmare Land with the help of Jack Skellington. When Nightmare Land was taken over, Dillon was locked up in Oogie Boogie's dungeon, but he and his friends were rescued. Dillon and Jack chased after Oogie Boogie together to rescue Sally, and defeated him. Dillon later helped his father in the fight with Dracula. In Code: XANA, Dillon was upset that no one wanted to hang out with him, then returned home, where his father gave him the new HEAD-SET II. Dillon used the HEAD-SET II to get into the KND Cyber Network, where he met with an ancient Program, X.A.N.A.. XANA showed Dillon around his realm, taking him to the old Sugar Rush game, where Dillon met up with Vanellope von Schweetz. Dillon and Vanellope started to hang out more as Vanellope told Dillon about her glitching problem. Dillon tried to help fix her glitch by downloading data from other electronic devices that his friends used to Vanellope in the HEAD-SET, but nothing happened. Dillon was later led to The Source of the Virtual Realm by Mr. Game-and-Watch, and Dillon was tricked by XANA into giving him The Source, promising he would use it to fix Vanellope. The following day, XANA enacted his plan of taking over the KND Cyber Network. Dillon, Zach, Maddy, and Chris then entered the cyber world to face XANA, who then revealed that Vanellope was the one who tricked him. Dillon became angry at Vanellope and yelled at her before they ventured across the Cybernetic City. When they made it to XANA's lair, Vanellope arrived to join them, having regained her memory, and they defeated XANA together. In the aftermath, Dillon downloaded both Vanellope and Mr. Game-and-Watch into the real world. In Viridi's Last Stand, Dillon participated in the War on Flora. He fought with Kirie and Vanellope, and Dillon questioned Kirie's immunity to a Cacaw, but she revealed her earplugs. In Operation: FROST, Dillon and Nolan were watched over by Peter Griffin, who didn't want them to steal the story with another "father/son drama." In Operation: CLOWN, Dillon's cousin, Kaleo, and his family came to stay at Dillon's for the weekend, much to his chagrin. He and Leo were hanging out with Zach and Maddy when Haruka came, saying she's been practicing her Healing Sting. They went to Quahog Shore to find an injured seagull, which Haruka demonstrated her power by healing the animal. The five kids were then approached by strange men in suits, who told the kids they had a disease. While they didn't believe the strange men, they suspected they had to do with the missing children around the world, so they went with them anyway. They arrived at Punk Hazard and met Caesar Clown, who proceeded to extract blood samples from them. The group played with the other multiracial kids until Sector W7 suddenly arrived, and all the kids wanted to go home with them. Dillon and all the kids followed Sector W7 to their crashed R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N., the operatives fighting off Caesar's henchmen while everyone else got on. Dillon learned that his dad had infiltrated the island, and was with Aeincha, so Dillon and friends decided to stay behind and look for them. When they hear the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. has crashed outside, the group hurries out to the Frozen Lands to check the wreckage. When they see that the children have become candy-crazed monsters, the group is chased back to the lab before Haruka finally knocks them out with Sleeping Gas. Haruka then learns the candy was NHC10, and proceeds to explain the drug. Caesar Clown arrives and exclaims it was worth risking their lives for the sake of science, and Dillon tries to fight him. He learned that Caesar was a Logia-type poisonbender, then explains what Logia benders are. Caesar stops him shortly before the children awaken, and Caesar has them attack the ops. They are imprisoned in Caesar's lab as Dillon and Haru are given chi-blocking cuffs, and Nolan York is soon brought to their cell by Vergo. The group's cage is lifted out of the lab and hung over the snows as Caesar's Smiley monster arrives. Caesar feeds it a giant candy and causes it to explode into Bang Gas-Z. Aeincha shows up to break most of their cuffs (except the chi-block cuffs) as Nolan gets them all out of there, and back to the lab. After Nolan battles Caesar Clown shortly, the latter calls in some minions, as well as the candy-crazed Mocha. They manage to beat them all as Dillon and Haruka find keys to their cuffs in the minions' suits. They all discuss their plan for getting out of there, and Dillon's group's job is to accompany Crystal Wickens to rescue the children. In Operation: NECSUS, Dillon accompanies his friends on the galactic adventure. Things go well until the break-in at Zordoom Prison, when Vanellope begins to glitch more than ever. When they bring her to Pollyx, the scientist confirms that she's dying, saying she's an old Program who will fade out any minute due to her condition. Dillon is angered that Vanellope has to die for something that "makes her special", and refuses to accept the Zoni's help when they want to make her perfect. Instead, the Zoni restore her to her previous glitchy condition, much to Dillon's joy. When they meet Sollyx later, Sollyx explains that he can't save her either, however, he implanted a contagious virus inside Vanellope that will infect the nearest Program or technology if she dies, rearranging the Program's pixels and memory to create a brand new Vanellope. Dillon was joyous when this happened, but following the fight against Dimentio, the Zoni arrived to take Vanellope away for something important. Dillon became saddened for a while that she was gone. In The Great Candied Adventure, Dillon and friends disband from the KND and become the Raccoon Pirates to stop the Big Mom Pirates. When Carol Masterson joined their crew, he was angry she was going to replace Vanellope, and didn't get along with her well. Major Battles *Sector V vs. Nerehc Onu (minor phase). *Dillon and Jack Skellington vs. Oogie Boogie. *Dillon vs. Jack O'Lantern. *Dillon, Chris, Zach, Maddy, and Vanellope vs. X.A.N.A.. *KND Armada vs. Forces of Nature. *Escape from Punk Hazard. *Battle on St. Percy's Asteroid. *Dillon and Carol vs. Nickel Joe. Relationships Nolan York Nolan is Dillon's father. He named Dillon after his old friend in the KND, who was killed by a bus. Dillon dreams of being like his father. Danika York Danika is Dillon's mother. He inherited her shadowbending. Leanne Andrea Grayson Dillon is shown to have slight feelings for Leanne, comforting her after a plan to prank Aurora fails. Zach and Maddy Murphy Dillon's relationship with the Murphy twins is similar to the one Nolan had with Gwen and Doug. They don't trust Dillon or any metahumans/benders for that matter and Dillon says they are jerks. Eventually, they grow to like Dillon as a friend. Vanellope von Schweetz In Code: XANA, Dillon meets and becomes friends with Vanellope Schweetz inside the KND computer network. He later adopts her in his family, and they become adoptive siblings. Carol Masterson As the newest member of Sector V, replacing Vanellope, Dillon didn't get along with her well because of so. Eventually, Dillon accepts Vanellope being gone and accepts Carol as the new member of the team. However, Dillon thinks her Cash Combat ability very controversial. Appearance Dillon wears a black sweater, blue jeans, white shoes, brown eyes, and short black hair with a midnight-blue streak in the middle. When he goes swimming, he wears black swim trunks. Personality Dillon is a friendly boy who likes to bug his friends. He's very loyal to the Kids Next Door and follows his father's footsteps in being the best operative he can be. He thinks that people are special for their imperfections, and was angry that Vanellope was going to die because of her glitchy condition. Powers Dillon is a shadowbender, so that makes him excellent for stealth. He has mastered the ability Shadow Possession and uses it often in stealth. Stories He's Appeared In *First Day *Kiss *Something Better *Decommissioning *Operation DUSK *The Son of Evil *Mason and the Minish Door *Scorched Wings *Operation: SCARY *Code: XANA *Viridi's Last Stand *Operation: FROST *Operation: CLOWN *Operation: NECSUS *The Great Candied Adventure *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia Dillon's shadow's name, Mario, is sort of a reference to One Piece, the zombie beings powered by shadows called Marios. Gallery Dillon.png|Dillon in his teenage years. Category:Males Category:Future Kids Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Shadowbenders Category:Sector V Members Category:Spies Category:Anderson Family Category:York Family